Turn It Up
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: "This was what he was born for."


It wasn't the energetic, near delusional screaming he loved, or the movement of his body, or the puzzle pieces falling into place as they each played their part. It wasn't the vibrating of his throat, or the reaching, scrabbling hands, or the scripted words. It was the anticipation before, the butterflies in his stomach that fell to nothing the second his foot hit the first stair, it was the way it made him feel alive.

_Logan Mitchell loved performing concerts more than anything else in his life._

It wasn't like this permanently, though. Never, ever during the times he was reading, or practicing, or playing hockey. It always started just before they went on, when the whirlwind of butterflies and dragonflies began flittering around the middle of his stomach, making him almost sick minus the nausea. When everything else faded away when he ran onto the stage and sang his heart out. It made him feel alive, like he could do anything. He never took it as seriously as James, he never saw it as an adventure like Carlos, he never saw it as chords and dance moves and best friends like Kendall. He saw it as the wind rushing past his face in free-fall, he saw it as the roar of a race car's engine, he saw it as the chill wind that spiked the hair on the back of his neck as he stared down at the rest of the world below him, it was just _his._ It was his moment, his exhilaration. Everything disappeared when he was onstage, and as the blood rushed past his ears, as his heart pounded in his chest hard enough to make his ribs vibrate without the level of the music, he knew. This was what he was born for.

Kendall knew. James and Carlos knew. They took one look at his jittering form, his leg bouncing up and down as his Adam's apple bobbed with the gulps of water surging down his throat, and they knew. Any other time, if anyone would ask where he would most want to be if he could choose anywhere, he would answer with a confident tone that working fifteen hours a day in a hospital was his dream. But right now, _right now,_ he wanted to be on that stage. He wanted to feel alive.

"Logan, calm down," Kendall laughed, and Logan glanced at him, grinning.

"Sorry," he said for no particular reason, taking another three gulps of water, dismayed when he found that there was only enough left for two. "Carlos, can I have your water?"

"Sure," Carlos said vaguely, tossing his bottle to Logan, who promptly screwed off the lid and downed almost half of it.

"Wow, Logan," James commented in amusement. "You're thirsty."

"I'm excited," Logan admitted, glancing at the double doors to the room where one of the security guards would come in and tell them it was time. Logan swallowed harshly in anticipation. His stomach housed a monsoon- maybe two. But it would all be worth it, he knew. Right now he was only energetic. When he got out _there-_ he would be unstoppable.

Even now, he could hear the muffled noise of the fans, screaming and laughing and overall just high on the energy they got merely from the prospect of being so _close_ to their infatuation. Logan's blood pumped faster and he glanced again at the doors. As if on cue, they cracked open and the guard poked his head in, nodding. The monsoons combined into Hurricane Katrina and Logan shot up on shaky knees. He gulped down the last of Carlos' water bottle and took in the faces of Kendall, James, and Carlos as they filed through the door, outside, the scream of the fans blasting through his eardrums.

And he knew. This was what he lived for, this was his dream. Nothing else could ever even come close to this. It was exhilaration, it was the world, it was the drumming succession of footfalls to life's heartbeat. It was the one thing that could make him feel more alive than he ever could. And all he could think when his foot hit the stage as he ran forward behind Kendall, the one word on his mind, was _yes._

_Yes._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN LMAO. _

_This was originally supposed to tie in more with Big Night, which is my new favorite song ever, but all that really happened was the title. Just know that this was inspired by that song. Can you see it? Lol. Also because I don't write enough about Logan. no, scratch that, I write plenty about him. I don't write enough about... hm. Possibly Carlos. Maybe James. Maybe no one. Nevermind. _

_BUT TODAY, SEPTEMBER FOURTEENTH, IS LOGAN HENDERSON'S BIRTHDAY. SO I WROTE HIM A BEAUTIFUL STORY. AND I ALSO ATE TWO SCRABBLE CHEEZITS WITH THE LETTER 'L' ON THEM. MORAL OF THE STORY: I WIN. _

_Logan's gonna get drunk and jump off a building. -sobs-_


End file.
